


Skeptical Delusions

by shecreates



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Confusing, Multi, Psychic Abilities, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecreates/pseuds/shecreates
Summary: "The root to everything bad and good in this world is the love for something."Searching the answers to these mystical words travels a girl through time and confusion to satisfy her internal fears that she feels, which just might be her being skeptical ? or is the whole world being delusional ?
Kudos: 2





	Skeptical Delusions

**SKEPTICAL DELUSIONS**

"THAT LOVE THAT DREAMS, 

THAT LOVE FOR MONEY,

THAT LOVE THAT ENVIES,

THAT LOVE FOR WINNING,

SUDDENLY IT STRUCK HER THAT THE ROOT OF ALL BAD AND GOOD IN THIS WORLD IS DUE TO THE LOVE TOWARDS SOMETHING".

**_Chapter_ _1_**

_ Who am I?_

> ‘If you are intending to sit all day munching pringles and watching television, we better not be paying some school our money to nurture your lazy bum’ _screams my mom_ as she thinks its best to insult me which would somehow click a switch somewhere in my hypothalamus that could decode my genes to help me work faster as the basic logic to survival is ‘ Insult them, and they work harder’, rather than comforti- no no that’s plain pampering.
> 
> But we are the chain generation I believe, after all from times when women loved to serve men to men trying hard to serve other men, we have evolved from slavery to camouflaged slavery. Now why am I telling all this? Because my mom has no idea that I’m thinking this while my eyes are glued unto the television, it’s some talent I must say as I didn’t miss Jackie Chan fly up all the way from the ground to two storey up the building. If only all our lives were made that simple.
> 
> Then fast forward to me combing my hair to cat licking my cereal to my mom giving me insulting compliments of how beautiful my hands would look washing someone’s vessels at someone’s house if I didn’t study. I guess she doesn’t realize how being a PG herself, she is doing the same in camouflaged slavery, it’s got a beautiful name - ‘marriage’.
> 
> Why am I complicating? maybe because I heard her think, about how different my life could be from hers if I worked a little bit harder. Ah did I just say ‘think’? I most certainly did, weird as it may sound, I can hear thoughts particularly when I’m in a conversation with the other person. Mind reader? Fiction? Nope rather I’d bet 99% of the time, I’m right at what I assume that they are thinking.
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> It’s quite surprising that even on a Saturday , it’s such a hassle to enter the school grounds, with all the seniors trying to look glossy with slick back hair and girls trying not to sweat with all the makeup or we’d be seeing Valak in modern clothes this summer season. Everyone looks their best even with their rotten minds.
> 
> Walking through the corridor, it’s sad that Alexander's granny passed away as she swallowed a fish thorn accidentally, oh my god BTS had a comeback! And then there is Safah building up courage to finally give that Before Christ love letter she has been saving since forever to schools heart throb Mr Paul Matthias, yes he just might be idk a couple of years ahead of her but who cares love got no age and no eyes and no ears , not even a colour. So, does it even exist?
> 
> I might be intruding into others personal space, but it’s not like I’d have a choice to do so otherwise. Keeping up with conversations just might be the hardest for me as every time I start- “hey Reecha, did u watch the show yesterday?” _says my ever so friendly friend Catherine_, ‘of course, I did. You know especially when lily comes up to Josh and tries to read his expressionless......’ and it happens.
> 
> ‘Oh, right I totally enjoyed that scene, but don’t you think, it would have been funnier if they had Tony come up and fight? ’ _Catherine replied_ as she made herself comfortable next to her 20-dollar backup. Her eyes twitching, her fake eye lashes almost fluttering away, she looks too cute to be a double personality bitch. She imagines me as a lesser opponent to her “who scores best warfare” which I believe I might have been a part of until 5 minutes ago when she realized I probably sat up watching the whole show while she flaunted about the clippings I uploaded under a fake account. Quite up my game I am, she would kill herself if she knew I heard all her beautiful thoughts about every other person she compliments. Truly a beautiful human as my mother notes her to be.
> 
> Life gets harder as I realize nobody seems sincere in anything they do. Is it so difficult to not think so different and just state out what one means? I lose my continuity almost every time I hear their thoughts. Catherine most definitely thought of how useless it is to continue our convo when she has got the info she wanted to fetch.
> 
> So I live in this world in this way and half the time I’m nuts as I do this talking to myself as I believe if talking to others makes me hear what they truly are, then talking to myself would rather hold better and honest conversations and the is bonus is that, I hear only what I approve of in my mind.
> 
> ‘Miss D’Costa?’ _yelled my Literature mam Mrs. Bingly_ as it could have been the second time but she’d rather exaggerate it to a 100 and in 3...2...1- 'Miss D’Costa, Am I to call you 100 times until you answer or shall I wait for you to do so at your own comfortable pace' ? Her wrinkles look rather terrifying and the whole 90's diva impressions, we got nothing to compete with her, she takes it all and the thing with theirs eyes, they all love to show out how red and bloody vein lines their eyes contain as their eye sockets pop out whenever they wanna signal an angry demeanor.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I love the observant 2nd bencher who is eyeing me up to answer and so he can shine up his badge which reads “Class representative”. Of course, why not? They feed on glares and foul energy they get whenever the love for their job is too overdone. That self esteem must be something unordinary or who would have guessed a man himself a chain smoker would be lecturing others to chain their smoke holes.
> 
> Yes, I shall abide by thy glare and give a 10+ to your ego. ‘yes mam, I’m sorry I was too clipped unto Romeo’s poisoning’, I said as I tilted my assignment, so that she gets my educational strike. That strike must have been a tight slap for 62 other inhabitants that I forgot of who live their lives slacking off.
> 
> I see the whole circulation of atmospheric air as all books flap open to the ocean of expressions being developed. Best time to realize who could be the decay within an ally. Expressions from ‘Why’d she remind her?’ to ‘I could kill that bish’ and possibly 1 of 10th, ‘god why’d she say that, I wanted my shine’. And we all know who that could be.
> 
> Little by little, I unfold mysteries I never realized were so simple. Like the never ending cases of missing books that are all stashed in George's shelf, he has one of each subject and lets applaud for the organised freak he is, that colour should go coordinated or it’s what they say “an O.C.D”. That poor psychological condition’s discovery lead to people naming their discomfort in weird positions and patterns - a psychological condition.
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Everything acquired easy has a price to pay”, these words caused quite a shock as Mrs. Bingly continued into some chapter and words. I wasn’t interested in until everything around me suddenly felt questionable. Pupils emerged out, sweat ran down my back and for the first time I thought without thinking what to think:
> 
> Will I have to pay a price for what I’m experiencing?
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> From the crazy human who created this:  
> Hi there,  
> Thank you for being a part of the stories in my hypothalamus, please look forward to more chapters ahead.


End file.
